


textbooks and late night kisses

by princessrosberg



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: College AU, First Kiss, M/M, Nerds in love basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: Harry stays up to revise for his exams. Chris doesn't like that.





	textbooks and late night kisses

Harry should be sleeping, he really  _ really _ should be. It's his exam tomorrow - at 9am of all times - but he can't help but to cram some last minute studying in at 1am. It doesn't hurt to read the evolution of a star for the tenth time. He's just a little worried about his roommate - Chris - who's trying to sleep but can't quite fall in deep enough because of Harry's pens scratching at the paper and the occasional noises of frustration he makes. 

 

“Harry,” Chris whines from beneath the covers, and Harry turns around to see him pop his head out. He looks tired, his eyes drooping from the lack of sleep and his hair a disheveled mess. “You  _ need  _ to sleep.” 

 

Harry shakes his head and turns back to his text book, groaning as he finds the part he was up to. If he's honest, it's not going in, he can't remember what he'd just read and Chris isn't exactly helping when he constantly interrupts his train of thought. 

 

“Harold.” Harry turns around properly this time, spinning his chair to face Chris who's now pulling himself out of bed. He just stares at Harry for a minute, his eyes flicking up and down his body before he stands up and walks the short distance to Harry. “Sleep.” Chris drops down onto Harry's lap, his arms wrapping around his neck as he leans down to rest their foreheads together. 

 

“But Christoph, I'm revising,” he whispers back, curling his own arms around Chris’ waist and resting his hand on his lower back. “Let me do this last bit and then-” Harry doesn't get to finish, because Chris silences his words with a kiss. 

 

He can't lie, he isn't surprised at this. The two have been dancing around each other and avoiding their feelings for so long now, trying to bury it all with work and parties and revising. So it was only a matter of time before one of them did something. 

 

Harry rubs his fingers across Chris’ back, drawing mindless patterns against his hot skin. 

 

Chris’ hands wind into Harry's hair, pulling the messy locks between his fingers as he bites down on Harry's lip. It pulls a surprised moan from him, and Chris can't help but to smile against his lips. It's hard to not just pick Chris up, bend him over the bed and fuck him senseless, but Harry likes to think he's a gentlemen and will wait until at  _ least  _ the third date before he does that. 

 

When they eventually pull away - with swollen red lips and eyes full of lust - they share a smile. 

 

“It's your fault, you wore those flannel pyjamas and they're like, my ultimate weakness.” Chris giggles softly, twirling Harry's hair between his fingers. Harry smiles up at him, presses a gentle kiss against his lips and lifts him up into his arms. 

  
“Well, I guess I'll have to wear these more often then.”


End file.
